What! A Field Trip
by Bluejay43117
Summary: Gohan is going on a field trip and has to bring Goten and Trunks. You won't believe were they are going and who Gohan likes. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Info you need to know for story**

**Gohan and Goten's mother has passed away a few months after Goten's birth. Gohan is 17 and Goten is 3 ( yes I know the ages are wrong but you will see or I just wanted it to be unusual). Gohan went to school to meet people his age. Bulma is the guardian of each of them but they don't live with her. Gohan is not acting or dressing like a nerd! Also he is a Super Saiyan and hair looks like when he battled Cell.**

**Chapter 1**

"Gohan wake up" Goten said as he was jumping on his brother's stomach as much as he possibly could.

"Goten get off" Gohan said as he swatted his brother off and hit the wall laughing.

"It's time for school" Goten reminded after he finished laughing.

"Goten it's 6:00 AM how early do you wake up"

" I don't know but I want breakfast, I'm hungry"

Gohan slowly got up to make breakfast for him and his brother. After he finished he placed it on the table to soon be devoured by the two saiyans. Gohan then got up to get him and his brother ready for school. After Gohan looked at the clock realizing he could be late for school grabbed Goten and flew to West City. He then entered Capsule Corp with Goten in his arms. As he walks to the kitchen he finds Bulma who happily takes him so he could make it to school.

As he flew through the air he ran his hand through his blonde hair that looked the same as when he fought Cell. He soon looked down to see Satan City underneath him. He then lowers down till his feet meet the ground. He looks around to see if anyone saw him. Soon after looking to see he started to run off to school. As he entered the school and went to his classroom. When he sat down his home room teacher Mr. Panda came in with a huge smile on his face. As he got to the middle of the room he called for every ones attention. As soon as every one looked he stated.

"Well class I have some good news for you all we are going on a 2 month field trip to 4 different locations"

Everyone in the class cheered except a few people not naming names here. But then Mr. Panda made a motion for every one to quiet.

"Now be quiet so you can hear where we are heading, first place we are going to go to is Master Roshi's island, then Capsule Corp, then the famous Goku's house brought to you by Capsule Corp, then finally the Cell Games area. Oh and its mandatory the details will be given in a few minutes.

Everyone cheered except Gohan as he banged his head against his desk. Then a few minutes later every one quieted to hear the details.

"Ok what you have to do is bring 1 or 2 people younger than you with so they can learn with you." said Mr. Panda. "We will be leaving Monday morning class dismissed"

It was the end of school and Gohan is giving the permission slip to Bulma. When he got there he got tackled by two little half saiyans. After recovering he stood up with the two half saiyans holding onto him. He then goes to Bulma and shows her the form.

"Can I bring Trunks and Goten with me" asked Gohan

"Yes that's fine" Bulma answers as she continued to read the form and looks up after she finishes reading "Oh, I didn't realize that was your school and the Cell Games area well thats not going to end well." Bulma stated

"Ya I know" said Gohan "Oh and its next Monday so it's in two days"

"Well ok I'm going to get your boys stuff and bring it to Roshi's this weekend so just drop it off." said Bulma as she left

Gohan then proceeds to put Trunks down to bring Goten home.

**So how is the revised version I think it's a lot better. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Bulma was on her way to Roshi's she thought how nice it going to be without the kids for a while. Then she saw Roshi's island she went full sped a head. Master Roshi told Bulma about the kids coming over towmorrow.

Flash back

He was siting watching his excrise video and the phone rang.

Krillen picked up the phone and said "Master Roshi some people from OSHS called and wanted to know if they could come for 2 weeks."

"No I got better stuff to do" said Roshi.

"They said they would pay money!" yelled Krillen.

"Oh in that case tell them they got themself a deal!" cheered Roshi at the top of his lungs.

End of flash back

"Wow you old man you would let people come to your island for money! Oh and here is Gohan, Goten, and Trunks bag. You know you invited Gohan school and he decided to bring them" as she said running out the door as fast a she can to run from that soon to be crabby old man.

"Oh I swear" muttered Roshi under his breath.

At the Son's house

It was 8:00 pm and they were getting ready for there big day went to sleep after food and stuff. It was 6:00 am and the usual Goten attack came. They left soon after eating and stuff then were on there way to CC ( this is what capsule corp will be now). They picked up 4 year old Trunks and said there goodbyes and off to OSHS they go.

They were 3 blocks away from school and it was 6:40 am so they walked human speed. By the time they got there it was 7:00 am school would start in 30 minutes. Everyone had brought a younger sibling or friend. Sharpener had brought his 10 year old brother Jake and he acted exactly like him sadly. Erasa had brought her 9 year old sister Macy who was exactly like her sister but a little smarter. Videl had brought her cousin that was 11 years old her name was Alli. None of the others brought more than one guest. 30 minutes passed of introducing and Jake was hitting on Macy and Alli. Then Goten and Trunks were running around the class with Gohan right on there tail literally. Then grabed them by there tails they hide just like Gohan like a real sayain wrapped around there waist under there shirt and when he got then there tail stayed tight so no one could see it. All that in 30 minutes the Mr. Panda came. Everyone had there attention on the Mr. Panda.

"Ok guys we will pile on the air plane in 30 minutes" said Mr. Panda "For now I will call names and intorduce yourself and your guest"

15 minutes of names later it was Gohans turn he carried them to the front.

"Hi I'm Gohan and these are Goten my baby brother he is 3 and his best friend Trunks he is 4."

"Um what are there last name?" One student asked.

"There last names are a surprise" Gohan said mystreiously.

"Gohan I will find out your secrets I know your hiding something" thought Videl.

Goten and Trunks jumped on Gohans shoulders when the Mr. Panda said it was time to go. They got on the airplane and Videl put her bag on board and asked Gohan and the boys were there bags were. There answer was quick and simple "You will see". It was the longest and loudest 6 hours of the half sayians the island came into view Krillen, 18, Lil Marron, Roshi, and Turtle were waiting outside.

Every one on the airplane fell asleep except the pilots. He screamed into the microphone and woke up every one. Then people came out of the airplane and got on the island there was all 27 people and it was pretty roomy than what it looked like. Gohan and the boys hide in the back and lowered there ki to almost 5. Then Roshi talked about what he would teach them pretending he didn't notice them.

"Hello, I am Master Roshi and here are the people that will teach you Krillen and 18 then here is there daughter Marron. So we will teach the basic form in martial arts. You guys will sleep outside in these capsule tents." Krillen passed them out as Roshi finished "So welcome to your home for 2 weeks. Everyone find your area for your tent."

Then Krillen came along Gohan and the little squrits.

"GOHAN, GOTEN, TRUNKS! I have'nt seen you since a year." Krillens voice became sad rembering the faithful day. "Oh come meet Marron and say hi to 18 and Roshi." All the students watched them as they went to say hi.

They just hanged around the island that day and ate then went to bed. The next morning the boys got to sleep in the house since they lived there for a bit before. It was the same morning for Gohan but he had 2 sayains jump on him and did the same thing swatt them off. A little later the half sayains left for breakfast. Then to come back to be asked questions by all the students. Then one person scearmed you know Master Roshi. Yes the boys said in the union.

"kids its time for training" said Krillen

"Now get in a line" ordered 18

"Get in your fighting stance" Krillen said loudly

A couple students later they reached Shapener and Jake they both were in the famous Mr Satan stance.

"Ok, you have several clear openings in you stance" said Krillen and 18

"What we both were trained by the worlds savior Mr Satan the strongest man in the world" stated Shapener

"Well thet explains it you were trained by a pathic weakling" said the very annoyed 18

"No we weren't I'll prove it" yelled Sharpener his brother standing there looking cocky "pick my oppenent"

"Ok , I'll pick Goten" said 18

"But he is just 3 you really think he can deafet me"

"Yes I do" said the now more ticked off 18 "Goten come here you going to spar this guy"

"Yay, come whatch Gohan and Trunks" said the very happy Goten

Once they were in the ring that was a circle drawn in the sand they both got in there stance.

"Come get me shorty"

"Ok" as Goten came at him as if he was sparing Gohan.

It took 1 punch to the face and he was out cold and out ring. Master Roshi was whatching from a distance. He thought _"this people are not worth my time"_

The next day training went on as usual Roshi teaching everyone the basics and Krillen, 18, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks going off to fight on a far away island. Then a huge explosion came from the island the were training at.

"What was that" yelled Videl

"Oh, nothing" said Roshi

"They could be hurt" Videl said "we need to help them"

"No they're fine you have nothing to worry about" stated Roshi as he pointed to a flying object heading towards him

Soon Goten came flying into the water a few yards away from them. Videl started to run towards the water when she saw Goten swimming up. He had a angry face and was steaming.

"Trunks how can I get back now" yelled Goten

Soon they saw another object flying towards them but stopped just over Goten's head. That object was Trunks hovering over him.

"Hey, your lucky I came back for you" stated Trunks

"Ya ya now help me get back"

Trunks reached down a hand then fly him and Goten back to the Island.

**So how was it? Please review I really like it when people review so PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Soon it was the last few days left on Roshi's island. The boys decided to stay on the island to help around. But were approached by an annoyed Videl.

"What are you guys doing acting better then every one else" she stated

"Well your one to talk" Trunks replied

"What's that supposed to mean" she yelled

"You think you are tough to fight people and think you are amazing at fight because your dad is the supposed 'World Savior' " explained Gohan

" 'Supposed' what does that mean"

"Exactly what it means" with that said they walked into master Roshi's house to get ready to leave.

* * *

><p>The next day it was time to leave Roshi's beloved island. Everyone was teird and ready to leave except the boys. The boys were on there way back by now they figured out they could fly. They saw the people were leaving but were to late. They landed when the airplane was in the sky.<p>

"Hey Master Roshi can we have our bags were going to meet them at CC" asked Gohan

"Oh , yes here they are" said Roshi as he handed them there bags.

Over were the little kids are.

"Bye Trunks I'll miss you , bye Goten" said Marron as she hug Trunks then Goten.

"Bye , Marron" they said in a usion.

Gohan picked up Goten and Trunks with there bags. And they blasted off full speed ahead.

On the airplane

"Hey were is Gohan" asked Erasa

"I think we left them thank Kami" stated Sharpener

"They probably find there way" Videl said annoyed

Right when they said that Gohan with the boys on his shoulders blasted past them.

"I told you they would" stated Videl

5 hour later

Gohan and the boys were playing on the roof of CC and Bulma did not know they were there. Finally they were there and everyone was off the plane.

"Hi" the boys said as they jumped down.

"What do you think your doing this is not your house" said Mr. Panda

"Yes it is" the boys said Gohan and Goten moved in the day the Field trip began cause it was closer but they don't live there for summer.

"Then prove it" said a Jock

"Ok" , Trunks and Goten walked into a door with a password the door was there size.

Then Trunks screamed "Mom, Daddy broke the GR ( Gravity room ) again!"

"WHAT I JUST FIXED THAT MEET ME IN THE FRONT" said Bulma the class did not know it was her though.

The boys walked out and soon after Bulma came out not noticing the students.

"VEGETA COME HERE NOW" yelled Bulma the prince fleed

"Hi mom" said Trunks

"Oh hey sweet heart" she picked up Trunks then noticed the students.

"Wow he was not kidding" said the jock

"Oh Hi you must be OSHS I'm Bulma Briefs call me Mrs. Briefs this is my son Trunks and Gohan and Goten are adopted kids since there mother and father died and my husband Vegeta but he is not here to meet you" said Bulma.

"Bulma can me and Trunks play in Trunks room'' said Goten

"Sure" said Bulma

"Ok now follow me so I can bring you to your rooms"

They went inside andeveryone was amazed by the size of the house.

"Ok, follow me everyone the person you have brought will share a room with you. Gohan just go to you and Gotens room" said Bulma

"Ok, I'll see you at dinner Bulma" said Gohan going to find his brother.

After everyone was ready it was time for dinner. Everyone found the mess hall at the end of the hall, once everyone was in.

"Ok its time for me to tell you the rules 1st no one can go on any other floor except this one 2nd no one can tell anyone what you heard or saw here 3rd no one and I mean no one can ask Gohan Goten and Trunks to show them around. Oh and if you find any thing bloody and or a short man go the other way." stated Bulma.

"Hey guys were is Gohan" asked Videl

"He does live here doesn't he he is proably eating with his family" said Sharpener

"Is some one having a crush on Gohan" asked Erasa

"I do not"

After dinner every one was walking to there rooms when they see a bloody Vegeta, Gohan ,Goten ,and Trunks.

"What happened to you guys!" yelled Erasa

"Oh nothing" said Gohan

"YOU GUYS ARE BLEEDING AND HURT REALLY BAD!'' yelled Erasa

"This is nothing" they a said in a usion

"Yes it is, my dad was not that bad after he beat cell" stated Videl

Gohan and Vegeta's faces went sad after rembering what they had to go thourgh. They all walked away with Goten on Gohans back and Trunks on Vegetas.

"What was it somthing I said" asked Videl

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Review please.<strong>


End file.
